


Fifty Shades of Klance

by kireii_yume



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Disgusted, I am, M/M, mention of BDSM, sort of, why the fuck did I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/kireii_yume
Summary: The billionaire businessman, Keith Kogane, takes much more of an interest in the average Lance McClain than expected...but this mysterious Mr. Kogane seems to have some dark secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why the actual fuck did I do this. I don't know. Here is a shitpost. I just want to get this off my computer right now. God.

When I saw the vehicle we were taking to Keith’s house, I wish I could have been surprised. A sleek red lion gently landed on the ground outside the garrison. Of course Keith Kogane, the walking billionaire/sex god, would have a lion to take us. He couldn’t take a normal spaceship just like everyone else, no. He had to do it in style. I’d have been repulsed, but something inside me was begging for Keith to take me, right then and there. 

“Get right in, Mr. McClain,” Keith purrs. The sound of his voice sends a chill down my spine; I’d never felt this way about anyone before. Everyone else hadn’t come up to my standards. Maybe I’d spent too long reading up on legendary pilots to ever think any human was good enough for me. But Keith Kogane, this mystery man who betrayed nothing and discovered everything, made my inner goddess rise up, begging to be satisfied, as my length started to grow increasingly erect. Keith takes my hand, and my legs tremble as he helps me into the lion and straps me into a seat. The sensation of his hands ghosting so expertly over the restraints almost makes me melt into the ground. Keith chuckles, his voice low. “I’m amazed at how…receptive you are.”

“Seems like you catch everything,” I murmur, trying to keep my signature sass and failing miserably. 

“If I could,” he whispers into my ear. “I’d fuck you right here and now.” The sensation…there…becomes almost too much to bear, and I wonder if it’s possible for a sentence to induce orgasm. But instead of doing what I so desperately want him to, he walks away, leaving me frustrated and wanting what I can’t have. 

When we finally arrive, he guides me into his house. It’s relatively small on the outside, looking more like a shack than anything—so atypical for the great Keith Kogane. But he must like his solitude…considering his aura of mystery that I seem unable to penetrate. As he leads me in, I look around. Nothing terribly out of the ordinary, nothing that would warrant the cryptic warnings he gave me. “This doesn’t seem that fucked up, dude,” I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

“You must know, Mr. McClain, that I have…unconventional tastes. The lion is ready to allow you to leave at any time. Remember that. So, would you like to see just what is in store?” I nod, flushing rapidly, and he guides me to a stairway, leading to nothing but a simple, red wood door. “Remember, Lance,” he begins, and the simple sound of my name almost makes me faint. “You are welcome to leave.”

“Show me,” I say, and he opens the door. 

The room is painted completely black, with all sorts of chains and ropes attached to the walls and ceiling. But that’s not what catches my eye. Neither is the assortment of whips in one corner or the ominous-looking rods in the others. What really captures my attention is the bright purple costume hanging in the corner, along with a mask that looked too much like Zarkon for comfort. In fact…all of this looked like something that could be found in a Galra ship. I bite my lower lip to keep from giggling at my sudden realization, but after seeing a collar hanging next to the costume that says “Zarkon is my daddy,” it’s too much for me, and I burst into peals of laughter. My inner goddess can't take this seriously anymore. Keith turns to me, shocked.

“Dude,” I gasp. “You’re a fucking space furry!”


End file.
